


Black Roses

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [115]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, literaturepoetry, poems - Fandom
Genre: darkpoetry - Freeform, thedarkemopoems - Freeform, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform, thedarkemotionalpoems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	Black Roses

Black Roses

A flower 

Full of beauty 

Innocent 

Happiness 

Pure life 

Light of joy 

Compassion 

Wonderful 

Beautiful 

Amazing 

Like any flower 

They’re beautiful 

And 

Filled with life 

Those are 

True flowers 

In roses 

All bright colors 

Some dark 

Not a particular 

Flower 

Black rose 

Those aren’t 

Beautiful 

Not filled 

With life 

Bad energy 

Disgrace 

Disgusting 

Bad luck 

Critical by looks 

But that 

Describes 

The downfall 

Of my life 

Went to light 

To the darkness 

With scars 

Time healing them 

Slowly 

Me describing 

My life 

As a rose 

Not just any rose 

A Black Rose 

The black roses 

Leaves a trail 

Of my darkest past 

Along with the cries 

Sorrow and suffering 

That I had to

Endure it 

Watch it 

Blossom 

With rose peals 

Of 

Black Roses


End file.
